


Movie Night (A Julian and Stevens One-shot)

by Kieranicorn



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Cute, Julian in a dress, M/M, Non-binary Julian, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieranicorn/pseuds/Kieranicorn
Summary: I wanted to make something different than my normal writing and do something cute... so I thought why not a one shot featuring Julian and Stevens having a nice movie night.
Relationships: Julian/Stevens (Randy Cunningham)
Kudos: 6





	Movie Night (A Julian and Stevens One-shot)

One year. It had already been one year he and Julian had been dating. Stevens smiled as he thought of his little bat joyfriend. Everything was going to go perfect tonight. He would make sure of it. Popcorn was done and ready, a selection of comedy vampire movies was set out, and the beanbag had been coated with blankets to form a comfortable cocoon. In addition he had made a special gift or two for his wonderful joyfriend. One last check to make sure everything was in order:  
Candles of vanilla (Julian's favorite scent)? Check.  
Casual, but cool outfit? Check.  
Deodorant and cologne? Better to reapply just in case.  
Dimmed lights? Yes. This was going to be as classy as a high-schooler could make it.  
Gifts? Wrapped in spiderweb paper and tied with matching bows. Check.

All that was missing was Julian. Stevens glanced at the clock. There was still a couple minutes til 6... they're probably just running a little late.

Finally a timid knock was heard at the door. Stevens had to stop himself from running down the stairs. Just walk and be calm. He opened the door. "H-hi Stevens." Julian stuttered, their hands playing with frills of their dress. They looked stunning. Their top hat still ornamented their head, but they had traded out their usual suit for a beautiful black dress cut shorter in the front and flowing in the back.

"Julian!" Stevens exclaimed wrapping them in a huge hug. "You look positively stunning darling!" Julian's pale face blushed an adorable shade of pink that spread to their ears.

"I-I thought I would try something new." They said hiding a smile behind a gloved hand, "And I pale in comparison to you."

Stevens shook his head before grabbing his joyfriend's hand and dragging them up the stairs to the living room. "I have everything all set up! I got popcorn and fruit punch and- and movies! Oh! And blankets. Lots of blankets." He beams at Julian as he takes their other hand and pulls them into the living room.

"Oh. You didn't have to do all this." Julian whispers a star struck look stuck on their face as they stare into Stevens forest colored eyes.

Stevens giggles, "Yes I did. For the best year of my life with an absolutely stunning joyfriend." He then runs over and scoops up the movies he had set out, "Which one do you want?" He asks struggling to balance two in one hand as he holds one up for consideration, "What We do In the Shadows?". Stevens waggles his eyebrows eliciting a chuckle from Julian. "Bloodsucking B***ards?" He holds up the final one, "Or... Therapy for a Vampire?"

Julian steps forward and gently takes the three movies. "Let's do Therapy for a Vampire tonight." They announce with a smile revealing their implanted fangs.

"So it shall be." Stevens said in a comical radio announcer voice once again causing his joyfriend to release a sweet little laugh. While Stevens goes to put the movie in Julians begins to build a fort of blankets around themself, leaving just enough room for their boyfriend to squeeze in beside them. As the intro began to play Stevens squeezed himself beside Julian and wrapped his joyfriend in a hug. Stevens felt all the tension fall out of Julians body as they curled up next to Stevens, relaxing into his embrace. They stayed in that position the whole movie and eventually Julian started to nod off in Stevens's arms. Stevens smiled at his joyfriend resting there in his arms.

As the credits begin to play Stevens gently shook Julian awake. "Mmmm...?" Julian murmured confused as they struggled back to consciousness. 

"I have some gifts for you."

"Mm... Babe. You didn't need to-"

"Yes. I did." He stood up and hurried to go grab the two boxes from the table. "Here." He said handing the first one to them.

Julian carefully pulled off the bow and tore apart the wrapping paper. Inside was a heart necklace. One half had the pansexual flag (Stevens flag) and the bi flag (Julians flag). Each one was set with the initials of each. "Aww. It's beautiful." They exclaimed, placing it around their wrist. Stevens placed the other box in their hand. They unwrapped it in much the same way and revealed a small ring set with an emerald. "It's gorgeous Stevens... but I didn't get anything for you."

Stevens leaned over and kissed Julians forhead. "You being here is gift enough my love."


End file.
